


Bitch I Want Tacos

by warblerweisman



Series: Oh What a Web We Weave [2]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: M/M, Prom fic, This was much cuter than anticipated, fangs my sweet boi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 14:00:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14812719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/warblerweisman/pseuds/warblerweisman
Summary: Fangs gets hangry sometimes, and he wants to avoid that before Prom. Luckily, his boyfriend has an idea.[Can be read seperatly from With A Comma After Dearest, this is just an outtake.]





	Bitch I Want Tacos

“Fangs, babe if you keep taking forever on your hair, we’re gonna be late to taking pictures with all of the Northsiders and Jones.” Sweet Pea called out from the other side of the bathroom door at the Wyrm. Fangs was still trying to get his hair looking the way he wanted it to. This was the first thing that the two of them were going to as a couple. Fangs wanted it to be a good night. He was nervous, and when Fangs gets nervous, he eats. He knew that it was eat something, or get whiny and have to leave to get food half way through the night, and have Toni complain at them the next day for leaving in the middle of prom. He ran his hand through his hair one last time before he headed out of the bathroom. He saw Sweet Pea out there waiting for him. “So, I know you said we were crunched for time, but can we just like..stop and get some food. Shit I’d be cool with just running in at Pop’s and getting some onion rings to eat while we take pictures, or hit a drive through or something.’ He said hopefully.

Sweet Pea bit his lip. He knew Fangs would get hungry, and was probably already hungry from getting ready for their night ahead. He also thought that his boyfriend deserved so much more than just hitting a drive through. He bit his lip. “Baby we don’t have time.” He murmured. The wheels were turning in his head. He saw the way Fangs’s face fell when he got told that they couldn’t get food. He took Fangs’s hand and gave it a squeeze. “Ready to go, babe?” He asked. Fangs gave him a small nod, and the two made their way out of the bar. 

Fangs had a hold of him as they sped off. He closed his eyes, like he always did when he was holding onto Sweet Pea when they were riding together like this. That was what Sweet Pea had been counting on. Fangs’s vice grip and closed eyes meant he could get away with his surprise. Luckily for him, the one Taco Bell in Riverdale was on the Southside. He knew without a shadow of a doubt that it was Fangs’s favorite place besides Pop’s, and unlike Pop’s an hour and a half before prom, Taco Bell probably wouldn’t be crawling with Northside preppies. 

Once they came to a stop in the parking lot, Fangs opened his eyes. His eyes lit up. “Babe...Thought you said we didn’t have time to eat.” Sweet Pea shook his head. “Nah. we don’t have time for you to get disappointed with sucky food on our magical night. I want you to have your favorite.” Fangs nodded, and followed him by the hand into the restaurant. It was a little crowded, but it was nothing but kids like them from Southside High who had been in the unfortunate situation they were forced into of giving up their school for Riverdale High. They were determined to have a good night, even if they were outsiders. 

Luckily, Sweet Pea managed to get the two of them a booth He smiled a little. “You sit down, babe. I’ll get our food.” He assured with a grin. Fangs nodded, and sat down on one side. He was amazed that his boyfriend was willing to risk being late to something so important, just so he could have food. It made him feel special, and more importantly, loved. Sweet Pea got both of their usual orders, and came back to their their table. “A Number 13 for me, and a Number 7 for the love of my life.” He said casually.

Fangs was already digging into his quesadilla by the time Pea sat the food down. He looked up when he finally realized what Sweet Pea had said. “I love you too.” He whispered happily, with a mouthful of food. Sweet Pea rolled his eyes with a fond smile. “Babe, I’m glad we both finally said it, but for the love of all that’s holy, just swallow before you say things.” Fangs nodded, and swallowed his mouthful of of food before he spoke again. “Said I love you too, babe.” He said with a small smile. He reached across the table to grab Sweet Pea’s hand. “The fact that you didn’t wanna just go through the drive through, or stop at Pop’s, that you actually wanted to sit down with me and have a real meal, it means so amazing, and I don’t know how I got so lucky to be with you, and fall in love with you.” He whispered, and kissed Sweet Pea’s hand.

It wasn’t often that Sweet Pea would blush, but it seemed to always be Fangs that would bring it out in him. “You wanna know how you got this lucky, Fogarty?” He asked with a small smirk. Fangs didn’t give a verbal response this time, since he had a mouthful of food. Sweet Pea just saw his slight nod. “It’s cause when we joined the serpents, and I decided from that moment when you tripped over your own feet and nearly face planted when you walked up to grab the knife out of the serpent cage, I decided from that moment that, ‘Yep. That’s my idiot. I gotta protect him at all costs so he doesn’t get hurt.’ From moment on, I fell for you more times than I can count.” He admitted. “Love you so much Fogarty.” He said happily.

Sweet Pea had moved on from eating his quesadilla, and had a couple bites left of his taco. He got a romantic idea. “Babe, I have an idea. Lean in.” He instructed, leaning and resting his elbows on the table. Sweet Pea was confused.”Fangs, doll what the hell are you doing?” Fangs just grinned and picked up what was left of his taco. “I’m gonna put half of what’s left of this taco in my mouth. Then you’re gonna lean in, and take the other half of it. We’re gonna kiss, then bite it in half and eat it.” He tried to explain like it was an everyday thing. Sweet Pea rolled his eyes with a fond smile. “Like that stupid movie with the dogs and the spaghetti that you watched with Toni and her girlfriend?” Fangs nodded. “That cinematic masterpiece is called Lady and The Tramp, and yes. I am talking about wanting to Lady and The Tramp this taco.” He admitted with a grin.

Sweet Pea was willing to indulge Fangs’s attempt to be cute, so he leaned in. Fangs picked up what was left of the taco, and put half of it in his mouth. Sweet Pea leaned in, and put his mouth around the other half. Their lips touched for a moment or two, before he gave in and bit off his half and pulled away. Fangs grinned and ate his half. “See? How hard was that to be cute. Now can I have another kiss?” He asked hopefully, even though he already knew the answer. “Course, doll.” Sweet Pea murmured, and leaned in, kissing him again. They sat in the booth for a few more moments, till Sweet Pea checked the time on his phone. “C’mon Fogarty. We better go. We gotta get to Andrews’s house for pictures with everyone else.” Fangs nodded, and got out of the booth with him. They walked back out to Sweet Pea’s bike, and sped off so they could take prom pictures.


End file.
